Knights of Unity (GSA Version)
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: This... is the tale of the four legendary Star Warriors. A tale so magnificent... that it was sealed away from powerful beings unknown to mythology. Well, now this tale has been found, and come forth, if you dare. If you want to hear the tale... of the Knights who changed Gamble Galaxy. The Knights... of Unity.


**Golden Guest: HAI! Just finished another story of mine! :3**

**Anyways, let me explain why I've created this story. The reason why I've created a story like this is because, well, I always adored the Meta Knight stories that are just so serious, suspenceful, and stuff! Have you ever read Cosmicgiraffe's stories? Pure brilliance. Yep.**

**And before you ask me, yes, there's another series from the GSA version. It's called the Demon Version. ('Cause it's about youknowwho.)**

**Whelp, enjoy the story!**

**o/O/o/O/o**

**Knights of Unity**

**(GSA Version)**

**Intro**

**-...-**

_Hello!_

_Good thing that you came by!_

_Or else you would've miss the amazing story I was about to tell you!_

_Ahem! This story is about 4 famous __**Star Warriors**__, and how their journey came to be in unexpectedly._

_Surely, you would want to who they are, right?_

_Well, let me tell you._

_The oldest of the 4 Star Warriors, is none other than the Grand Leader of the GSA himself, __**Sir Arthur**__!_

_The second oldest, who's the older twin of an another regonizable Star Warrior, is __**Sir Nonsurat**__!_

_The third oldest, who's the younger twin of the one above, is __**Sir Dragato**__!_

_And lastly, the youngest of the 4 Star Warriors, is the careless yet hilarious __**Sir Falspar**__!_

_Heheh... Okay, maybe you known it all along. But how did they all met each other though?_

_One, at a fallen kingdom._

_Two, filled with Demonbeasts who are annihilating the town._

_Three, all found alone when the war had ended._

_And four, were all taken in Sir Arthur's father's ship, the __**Dynasty**__._

_You know... maybe it'll be better if I read the whole thing to you, right?_

_Yeah! That's a good idea, let's start with that!_

_When their home was being demolished by a long, ruthless war._

**-...-**

... Poy.. poyo... poyo-poy...

A baby's quiet cry can somehow be heard from the catastrophic war, happening in a fallen kingdom, at a nearby town, inside an almost torn down house, in a small closet, within a small basket...

There's a dark green baby Puffball with yellow feet, mewling because of the horrifying visions he could sense through the darkness. Even so, he took a peek of a scene before this anarchy have began. He saw his parents taking a nice stroll with him; both smiling at him and each other. He heard birds chirping at the evening, and faint voices of a busy crowd at the far-off town.

Then, everything was in silence. The only thing he heard is bells jingling at a high volume. Warning him... warning everyone that _they're_ coming... that _he's_ coming to eracidate _everything_.

After that... everything happened so _fast_. Visions flashing in his mind rapidly, but he can't describe what he'd seen or heard.

But... he's extremely lucky that he _didn't_ knew what they were.

It would've frightened his very soul, like a _nightmare_.

Right now, he could hear the Demonbeast's boisterous roar and some blood-curdling screams. And he could see his home tearing down by the flames, oh... all he sees is red, red... and more of the color red.

He wanted to cry out to the world to stop this chaos, he wished it _was_ nothing but a nightmare. However, nightmares could sometimes become into reality. Sometimes, your nightmare will come back to haunt you for their amusement.

... Nightmares are deadly for an infant to see.

Because they _will_ come true... no matter what.

Nonetheless, the baby wasn't alone. His mother stayed with him.

His mother rubbed his soft head. "Shh... shh..." she cooed. "Don't worry _**Arthur**_, I'm here... I'm here..."

Arthur obeyed, he stopped whimpering, because he wanted to stay strong for his mother. She smiled warmly at him, gazing at her son with her calm, purple-blue eyes.

However, her smile faded when the door started to bang wildly. Arthur feared for the worst, for that he whimpered while wailing up tears. His mother rubbed his head again, trying to calm him down. He did, or else they find him and his mother...

Yet, his mother stand up and stared at the close-to-be-wrecked door. "Poyo?" questioned Arthur, gazing at his mother. His mother glanced back... and woefully smiled at his son.

Arthur frowned. Why was she sad? Can't she hide with him? ... The closet ain't _that_ small. So why is she so sad for?

What he didn't expect, is for his mother to walk out the closet, and left the door ajar. Now Arthur was utterly confused, but worried for his mother to be caught by those monsters. Subsequently, the door drop down into fragments, and there he saw the Demonbeasts of many kinds.

He stared at 'em in total fear, and was unable to move or speak like a statue. But he gasped for that his mother exclaimed in a piercing voice at 'em.

_"HEY! YOU BEASTS, COME HERE! CHASE ME! KILL ME, YOU DEMONS! COME OOOOON!"_

The Demonbeasts growled and roared at her in rage. He heard someone climbing out a window, and then he saw them pacing to... to... exterminate his mother.

Arthur whimpered anxiously, shedding a few tears. He hoped for his mother to outrun them, then come back home for him. He doesn't want her _dead_...

Unfortunately, they caught up to her. He heard her bloody scream.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Arthur cried out loud in horror with her scream.

_"POOOOOOYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Then and there, he heard nothing but a wolf's howl and the Demonbeasts schadenfreude at his mother's death. All he hears is even more screams and roars from everywhere.

But he would never hear his mother's voice, ever again.

**-...-**

"Arthur! _**Earla**_! Where are you!?" a Star Warrior shouted anxiously, who must be Arthur's father. He was intently gazing every portion and corner around the ruined house, hoping to find any source of life in here.

... His appearance is very similar to Arthur's, but there is a few mix ups though. His skin is dark green and his _shoes_ are metal yellow, but they're truly ebony _feet_, to be exact. And his eyes are hazel, not bluish-purple like Arthur's and Earla's. An extra fact nonetheless, he's wearing gold shoulder pauldrons, a white cape, a green mask, gold armor that looks star-shaped if you percieve closely, hand gloves, and there's green hair sticking out of the head of the armor...

Although, it is _not_ his hair.

He sighed in despair; he hadn't found his son nor wife around here. But wait, he heard someone whimpering, and its coming from the closet. He hesitated at first, because what'll happen if that's a Demonbeast luring him with its mimicking whimpers. He did heard about those new Demonbeasts, which are nothing but a bunch of phonies that tries to lure you by faking an innoncent voice.

However, he had to find out if this was true or false. He braced himself for protection with his mighty-looking sword, and slowly opened the door. He breathed in relief and joy, it was his son, Arthur, who was entirely unharmed.

His son looked up, and instantly stopped whimpering.

"Arthur... Oh, I'm so relieved." He sheathed his sword, approached closer and gently grabbed his son protectively. Arthur smiled, glad that his father was in one piece. But his smile faded when his father asked this question to him.

"Where's your mother, son?"

He didn't want to remember her again, but he could still faintly hear her bloody scream in his mind. Repeating over and over again. He tried not to shed tears. He doesn't want to show his weakness to his father, but mostly because he didn't want him to realize the truth.

Sadly, he failed to inhibit himself from crying, and his father noticed his tears trickling down from his grief-stricken eyes.

"Arthur?" he queried, befuddled by this sudden change till he suddenly realized why. Did Earla die in front of Arthur's very eyes? If so, where is her corpse then? Did she die someplace else for Arthur's sake?

Arthur started to weep in sorrow, which broke his father's heart vastly. His father thought of locating her corpse, and if hopefully, her still-breathing body around the area. He jiggled to get his son's attention, which worked like a charm as Arthur glanced at him.

He gave him a smile. "Let's go find your mother, son. Who knows, she may be alive, we both know that your mother is very strong," he assured, walking out of the house to start looking for Earla.

Suddenly, they both heard a little girl screaming in horror at the forest. He unleashed his sword swiftly, and sprinted to the source of the scream while holding Arthur tightly.

He then heard a familiar Demonbeast's roar, and a little boy's voice telling it to "Get away, you beast!". When he got there, he saw a Wolfwrath approaching close to the two kids and a baby, who have no way out from running away.

The first one is a cappy girl, but more humanoid than a normal cappy would. She has pale skin like any ordinary cappy, and long, wavy hair that goes down to her waist, although her hair bang is green instead of the pale color. She has emerald green eyes, has an emerald tiara on her head, and wearing an expensive but ripped-looking green dress beaded with emeralds.

The second one is a penguin boy, humanoid too, but he seems a bit too chubby for his age. He's dressed in red royal finery, with a personal emblem, embossed on the back of his robe. He is rather portly, cerulean-eyed, blue-skinned and has a yellow mouth (although it seems depicted as more of a beak). He has a round red cap on his head, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top. He has blue flipper-like hands, though they are covered by a pair of yellow mittens. He has a tan belly and a tan piece of clothing. In addition, he has a red and yellow zigzag-patterned girdle-like band stretched across his waist. He also have a large star-studded hammer as his weapon, now grasping it tightly to defend the girl and the baby.

The girl and the boy both look like if they're 700 years old, but the baby is about the same as Arthur's age. As for the baby's appearance, he's also a Puffball, with ashy gray feet and also dark green (ironic, right?), but much more darker than Arthur's color. He has a turf of flaming red hair, and glowing yellow eyes.

The humanoid cappy and the penguin have the appearance of royalty, so they must've come from the fallen castle. The baby, however, is definetly _not_ royalty.

The penguin boy clenched his hammer tighter, that his hands might sore. "S-Stop chasing us, or I'll w-whack you to death!" he stammered angrily, but the Star Warrior sensed his fear.

Unfortunately, so as the Wolfwrath. The Demonbeast was about to aim its blistering flames at the boy into fried chicken (or fried penguin?), but of course; Arthur's father have to cease this, and destroy the Wolfwrath.

In a spilt second, he slashed the Wolfwrath's back without it noticing, which spurted out blood. The Wolfwrath hollered in pain and hostility to the one who done it. Its fire accidently aimed and striked the trees instead of the boy; which is slowly becoming a wildfire, and demolishing the forest.

He jumped in front the royal children and the baby. "Are you okay?" he asked as he turned around to look. They both nodded, grateful of his deed.

The girl seemed to know his name. "You must be the legendary leader of the GSA, _**Sir Verius**_, correct?" she inquired politely.

"Yes, that's my name," he replied. The penguin silently thanked the Ancients for this, and the cappy girl smiled widely at his responce.

As for Arthur, he kept staring at the other baby Puffball in curiousity. So as the other baby, who sticked his tounge out at Arthur, then giggled childishly. He grew furious, as he blew a raspberry at him. And before they even found out, they were now in a tounge-gluing contest.

While that was happening, the two children introduced themselves.

"As you may know from our opulent appearances, we are _royalty_. I'm _**Princess Miki of Hop Star**_," she bowed down to Sir Verius. "But you may already know that, and I prefer to just be called Miki, please."

The penguin rised his chest, conceited of himself. "You, my man, are looking at the great and all-powerful _**Prince Dedede**_! I am the prince of _**Dreamland**_, and someday will become _King _of _**Pop Star**_ itself!"

Miki giggled. "Oh, yes you are, _Dededork_."

Dedede glared at her. "I told you to not use that nickname when there's people around here!" he bellowed, but a bit playfully though.

Miki flips her head the other way. "Oh, I _can_. Because I'm a girl..." She raises her fist, while snidely staring at him. "And because I could beat you up too with my fighting skills."

Dedede folded his hands. "Girls..." he sighed dispondently.

Sir Verius chuckled at the children's trivial dispute and at the two baby's childish manners, but all had been faltered when he noticed the Wolfwrath slowly turned directly at the group.

With eyes of absolute rage.

The Demonbeast roared loathsomely at 'em, especially at Sir Verius because he's the one who caused its injury. The Wolfwrath was _just_ about to fire them into ashes, but paused as a voice chided at the Demonbeast.

_"Sure'nuff, __**Lyulf**__? Don't strain yerself already, or yer gonna faint into exhaustion. Then they're gonna execute ya like a piece a' cake."_

Miki's eyes widened. "Oh, no... not _her_," she whispered fearfully as she looked up. Sir Verius and Prince Dedede did the same, and noticed an odd-looking Puffball with extraordinary wings, her icy aquamarine eyes gazing at them with little interest.

She had purple, somewhat lanvender skin, yet she has charcoal hair though... She's also wearing a blue/purple hat, a blue bow, and has brown shoes. And her wings? They're too difficult to explain... they're not angel wings, bat wings, fairy wings, or any of the sort.

They're just azure blue wings with the shape of a sharp, pointy down arrow at the end of the wings. The wings also have claws, which makes it so unique from the other wings. And below her wings are small, colored mirrors; glowing and reflecting the light of the burning flames, which are flicking furiously around the lifeless trees.

The strange girl's eyes narrowed. "Well, what do ya know. A _Star Warrior_ bumped in with th' future imperials... that we were just playin' with," she spat vemonously at the word 'Star Warrior'.

She then glared mercilessly at Sir Verius. "An' not just _any _Star Warrior, though. What we're lookin' at, my friends, is our _formal_ enemy..."

Sir Verius' eyes widened at the countless pairs of eyes appearing everywhere around them. Each and all were glowering intently at him.

"... Th' _GSA Leader_ 'imself, Sir Verius."

The Wolfwrath named Lyulf growled with such antipathy at him, that Sir Verius took a step back from the Demonbeast. The other monsters around them screeched, bellowed, and exclaimed in pure aversion towards him too.

They all detest him in their very souls, each and all wanting to exterminate him. But is it because they want too, though? He did slaughtered thousands of them...

But he'd done it to protect Gamble Galaxy, from the forces of evil.

... Or is it because they _have _too?

For their _Lord_. Their _Creator_. Their so-called _Deity_.

He shall never know till the end.

"Why are you chasing us!?" asked Miki desperately, obscuring the red-haired baby in case they tried to harm him.

The odd winged girl smiled thinly at her. "Good question, princess. Ya see, our Lord has invited ya to meet th' _one_ who shall someday take his spot, the _heir_ a' his _throne_."

The royal children's eyes widened in disbelief, and have already realized what she meant. Sir Verius gaped at her by the sudden news, _**He **__has his own __**children**__? That's absurd! He would never proclaim about his offspring, and how did this happen... !? _He pondered hastily about this.

And he could only wonder if his progeny had came from a feminine being, or from a tube.

"Looks like everyone's astonished a' my announcement, I presume," she smirked at them. "Good. That's just what we hoped fer."

Sir Verius glared at her in grim determination. "Tell me specifically, who is this child? That you were notifying about before."

He could see that she gritted her fangs in anger.

"Say that again, an' I will kill ya," she snarled dangerously at him. "Only th' imperial children shall meet our Lord's child, but ya..." She laughed devilishly. "Th' only invitation ya can go, is to yer death."

She paused however, she'd barely noticed Arthur in one of Sir Verius' arms.

"... Well look at that, my friends! The GSA Leader himself has his own little tyke with 'im!" she laughed hysterically. "This is priceless, wait till our Lord hears about this! He'll be absolutely thrilled a' th' information we've just discovered!"

The other Demonbeasts cackled with her, gloating directly at Arthur and his father. Princess Miki and Prince Dedede felt hopeless at the amount of monsters surrounding them. So as Sir Verius, how can he protect these young children and fight the hundreds of Demonbeasts all at once.

However, Arthur glowered at each and every monster in gallantry. For some reason, he wasn't scared at all...

But he was livid that these beasts believe that he was nothing but a weakling. He refuse to believe that he's holding his father back to attack.

If his father needs help right now, then it's up to him to destroy these Demonbeasts.

In spite of this, Arthur had a gut feeling that he _can_ finish them off... with the other baby's support.

"Poyo poy..." he babbled solemnly to the red-haired Puffball, which he turned to him... and nodded to his proposition. Arthur could see a spark of total willpower in his glowing yellow eyes; he wanted to help too.

Arthur struggled but successfully got out from his father's grasp, and scampered to where all the Demonbeasts can look at him. The red-haired Puffball did the same to Miki, and was now standing beside him.

"Poyo poyo!" Arthur exclaimed in hatred at the Demonbeasts. "Poy-piyo poyo!"

The other baby agreed to Arthur's babbling. "Poyo! Piyo-po! Poyo!"

She glanced intently at the baby Puffballs. "Ya both interest me...-!" But her sentenced was interrupted by the calls of dozens, maybe hundreds of Star Warriors calling out to their leader.

"Sir Verius!"

"Where are you!?"

"We must hurry, he must be in peril for all we know!"

"That fire wasn't caused by some natural disaster..."

"There must be Demonbeasts lurking around here!"

"He must be in the admist of the wildfires!"

"Let's go everyone! Stay on your guard, and eliminate any Demonbeast you see!"

The odd-winged girl cursed loudly, stomping her foot on the lifeless branch she was laying on. "_Dagnabbit!_ Our fun has been ruined... no matter. It doesn't mean we can kill ya fellers while we can!"

She pointed straight at the small group with her claws. "Kill th' Star Warriors! An' keep th' royal children alive, but harm them if ya must!" she bellowed stridently. There was no need for demanding, the Demonbeasts had already paced towards the two infants. All roaring in rage at them.

Sir Verius sprinted as swiftly as possible; he doesn't want his son to die too... "Arthur! NO!"

Arthur didn't move, so as the red-haired infant. They both felt a hidden power surging through both of their bodies. Will it emerge in front of the Demonbeasts if they combined their capacity as one?

"Poyo..." Arthur hold out his stubby hand to the other peer, eyeing him in anticipation. He could see his tentative yet obsequious expression, like if he has expected him to do this. His panic slowly sprouted, since he could hear their treads getting nearer by the second.

And then as if time has stopped everywhere, the red-haired Puffball finally placed his hand on Arthur's hand.

Therefore... all of hell broke loose.

**-...-**

Arthur saw nothing before it all happened; all he could distinguish is the black darkness surrounding him. However, he could hear voices coming beyond the darkness.

_"Arthur! Oh, son... Please! Please, wake up!"_

Was that his father calling out to him? Did he blacked out?

... Or did he... did he _die_?

There was other voices he didn't recognize.

_"Sir, are you okay!?"_

_"By the Stars... did you slaughtered __**all **__of these Demonbeasts yourself?"_

_"Oh! Princess Miki! Prince Dedede! You're alright!"_

_"No... your son and that other infant did all of this chaos, did they..."_

_"They're definitely going to be great Star Warriors... they even might defeat... __**him**__."_

Wait a minute, did he actually slayed all of those Demonbeasts? So he still must be alive then... what about the other Puffball though? Is he okay? But that was all forgotten when one voice spoke about Earla.

_"Sir Verius... when we were out looking for you... we've found your wife. Dead. Her body was dissected when we found her cadaver under a long cliff. ... I've guessed that she was in an unfortunate fate; the Demonbeasts must've relentlessly shoved her off."_

He felt his tears rushing down from his eyes. He wished that he hadn't heard this information. He started to wail in sorrow, he could've saved her if the other infant was with him.

He wonders why he can't do this himself.

_"... Thanks for informing this, lieutenant. I'm just wondering if I should tell this to Arthur or not... If I did, it would've shattered his innoncent heart. But If I didn't, though... he might found out sooner or later, and he would've hated me then for lying..."_

Arthur shook his head, he already knows this. So there's no point of hiding about Earla's death. Suddenly, he hears a familiar yet unfamiliar voice calling to him.

_"Um... hey. Wake up, please."_

This voice had somehow caused the darkness to flee, and all Arthur could see is a blinding light; engulfing everywhere around him. He started to groan in exhaustion, and he could now see blurry figures in his vision.

He opened his eyes completely.

Sir Verius gaped in surprize, then he smiled in relief. "Arthur!" He embraced his son affectionally. "You're okay!" he cried joyfully. Arthur hugged him back, but had barely noticed the bloody sword he was grasping on. He gasped and released the sword, terrified if he'd actually killed someone innoncent.

Sir Verius frowned. "Don't worry son..." He rubbed his head in comfort. "You only slaughtered hundreds of Demonbeasts, and no one else. You and your friend surprized me though... "

"Poyo." Arthur turned around to see his red-haired friend holding a bloody hammer, grinning at him for being scared... or was it because he's awake?

"Poyo...?" Arthur questioned to him, was _he _the one who'd roused him up from his black out? Surprizingly, his friend nodded immediately, smiling jubilantly. Arthur gaped at him in disbelief, and gaped even more at the sight of hundreds of Demonbeasts...

All dead, lifeless, their bodies motionless on the blood-covered grass.

Arthur suddenly realized that the odd-winged girl was not to be seen. Did she somehow escaped from the bloody massacre? Or was her corpse somewhere else instead of here?

He also noticed that there were dozens of other Star Warriors around here. Most of them were eyeing him and his friend in awe. One of them walked up to his father, and saluted to him.

"Sir, the _**Dynasty**_is ready for take off. And it seems that Arthur has awaken... we're all glad about that, Sir."

Sir Verius saluted back at him. "Great job, _lieutenant __**Cosmos**_. Now let's all go before those Demons come back for revenge," he grinned, but it showed no humor. Arthur could faintly see lieutenant Cosmos' small smile till he repsonded back.

"Yes, Sir." He turned around and shouted sternly at the other Star Warriors. "Alright you soldiers, you heard the Leader! Escort him and the others safely to the Dynasty, right now!" His eyes narrowed at some of the soldiers. "And no horse playing, while you're at it!"

Sir Verius grabbed the bloody sword that was actually his sword, sheathed it once more, and followed the group of Star Warriors that were beckoning him to come with them. Arthur chortled a bit when his red-haired friend handed back the bloody hammer to a gawking Prince Dedede. Then he followed behind him and his father like a lost puppy.

Arthur frowned. "Poyo..." He shuffled a little to get Sir Verius' attention.

His father looked at him, worried. "What's the matter, son?" he inquired. Arthur pointed at his friend, which Sir Verius nodded to him.

"You don't want your friend to get tired, do you... And more significantly, you want him to be with us, as a part of the family. Right, Arthur?"

Arthur was taken aback, he'd never thought his father would accept this so easily. But he was overjoyed, Arthur had actually wanted his friend to be indicated as a _brother_; they do make a fantastic duo, after all!

"PIYO!" he cried ecstatically. Sir Verius smiled widely at his son's respond. He then turned aroud to face at the red-haired Puffball, who paused and stared in anticipation at him.

"Hey... what's your name, child?" he asked mildly to him.

The red-haired boy took a few times to say his name, but now he had said it clearly. "_**Falspar**_..."

"Falspar, I see..." The GSA Leader rubbed his chin in thought, he then lend out his hand. "Want to be a member of our family, Falspar?"

He squealed blissfully in responce, and jumped into his available arm. Sir Verius holded the two infants in each of his arms gently, then ambled back to the group of Star Warriors waiting patiently for his return.

**-...-**

"Wow... now that's one heck of a colossal spaceship!"

Sir Verius acknowledge it as a compliment. "Yes, yes it is Prince Dedede. If you want to hear the whole story about the Dynasty, I shall tell you now."

The Dynasty was one monumental, vital, and vastly titanic spaceship to see from a person's eyes. It's the size of a planet (not like Jupiter, or that'll be too absurd. Let's say it's the size of Mars, okay?), and the metal looks tough, almost indestructable to demolish. It also has missiles, mortars, hidden snipers from the crucial parts of the spaceship, and some gigantic cannons to aim and shoot at an enemy's ship.

However, one of the cannons is thrice as huge than the other cannons. If _that_ one fires at a spaceship, an enourmous asteroid or even a planet, it's absolutely lethal, without a doubt. (It should be called a fatal cannon, it fits with it completely.)

And what about inside? Woo... that's another large portion to tell.

Princess Miki paced up a little to face the Leader of the GSA. "I heard that the _Ancients_ created several ships with their unique abilities." She nodded to herself a few times. "One of them travels through dimentions, another one within time, one that actually a temple, but it keeps life stable and assured unless its been taken out. There's even one that's actually an observatory! But only a user could activate it to raise its velocity as fast as a speeding comet!"

"... But the Dynasty was created for something else, right?" Prince Dedede inquired, but Sir Verius was intent on Miki...

He was impressed by Miki's intelligence. "That's right Miki. You know, you seem to know many things for a 700 year old... Is it because you've read many historical books for your entertainment..." Sir Verius grinned slyly. "Or is it because you secretly escape from your castle every time in the middle of the night? To explore countless of areas for your everlasting inquisitiveness to mend?" He chortled at how much Miki was flushing in embarrassment. "You've done it quite daily, and I've _seen_ you done it about 10 times..." Miki's head dropped down, mortified of herself until Sir Verius responded a praise of her capability. "But you're good enough to stay silent and obscure yourself, I give you that."

She perked up. "Really! Am I that good?"

"You're silent like a Bio Spark. You have a great talent for a ninja," he asseverated.

Miki made a thinking gesture. "A ninja does sound nice... And they do go on tons of missions to reconnaissance areas..." She gazed up at Sir Verius. "Can I actually train to become a ninja? Well, if my father would let me though?"

Prince Dedede smiled at her. "You will become the greatest ninja ever, in my opinion."

She beamed back to him. "Thanks for emboldening me."

"... And yes Prince Dedede," Sir Verius continued on his question. "The Dynasty is the perfect fit for warlike and anarchy situations. The Ancient of _constructivism_, and the _Dark_ Ancient of _war_ must've both created the Dynasty." His expression darkened. "Ingenious, yet repulsive in a way..."

Suddenly, a soldier's voice interjected their conversation.

"Sir! Princess Miki! Prince Dedede! Welcome to the Dynasty!"

Sir Verius' expression lightened more than usual. He went to gaze upon a female Puffbal, who's holding two more little tykes with her.

Her skin is in a gorgeous turquoise (close to teal) color, she has orange feet, amber eyes, and fiery orange hair tied up into a _long_ ponytail (I really mean _long_). She's not wearing a mask though, nor armor.

Is she something else than a Star Warrior, perhaps?

Sir Verius dashed to her, holding Arthur and Falspar tightly yet gently; or else they would've choked too much. "_**Althea**_!" he called out joyfully, now standing in front of her.

She beamed at him as a responce of how delighted _she_ is to see him, then smiled lovingly at Arthur and Falspar.

_"Γεια σας, αγάπες μου!"_ Althea said in an enlightened tone. "I'm glad that you're both safe and sound!"

Arthur tilts his head, he wonders what kind of language this woman had spoken of. Falspar, however, giggled of how funny it sounds.

She gazed at his father, and spoke a question in the same, strange language again. _"Είναι αυτό ένα άλλο ο γιος σου, κύριε; " _she asked him. _"Και Είναι Arthur εντάξει; "_

His father shook his head. "Well, he ain't my biological son... but he's the part of our family now. His name is Falspar." He then nodded. "And yes.. Arthur's just fine. But... um... about... you know..." Sir Verius tried to elaborate the subject carefully, so Arthur won't... ahem... _cry_ again.

However, Althea raised her hand to silence him, and smiled sadly. _"Ξέρω ήδη τι συνέβη... πέθανε, αυτή δεν... "_

Sir Verius nodded with a downcast expression, and Althea closed her eyes; murmuring what sounds like prayers. Arthur's curiosity expanded, a bit frustrated that hid father is trying to hide something from him.

Wait... his frustration faded. It could be of Earla's death... did his father actually chose the latter for an option? Now Arthur wasn't only indignant, but dejected for his father to do such a thing...

Should Arthur tell him that he'd already knew it all? Or will that upsurge distress... and maybe some trauma?

...

The sorrow altered into contentment as Althea introduced to her _sons_. "Hey Arthur... Falspar. I want you two to meet my twin sons." She lifted up a turqoise Puffball, who's skin is more tealish than Althea's. With blue feet, and yellow eyes like Falspar's, but lighter and shinier than Falspar's glowing golden yellow eyes. "This is _**Nonsurat**_." She then descend him down and lifted the other boy; who's a purple Puffball with brown feet, fiery orange hair tied up into a small ponytail like his mother's hair, and purplish-blue eyes like Arthur's, but more purple than blue though, which Arthur's are more of a blue hue. "And this is _**Dragato**_."

"Poyo!" Falspar waved at the twins with a jovial smile. They both mirrored the same thing Falspar did, they waved back to him. After that, Nonsurat and Dragato gazed at Arthur, waiting for him to greet. Even Falspar stared at him, waiting.

Arthur gave them a nod. "Poyo."

They nodded back, but Dragato and Nonsurat frowned slightly of his stoic greeting.

Althea turned to look at Sir Verius. _"Κάποια μέσα, κύριε Verius; "_ she inquired. He gave her a nod, and went through the enterance with her following him. Princess Miki and Prince Dedede have also went inside a while ago.

**-...-**

"Well, well! So the Leader _still_ lives from all of the catastrophy!"

"Shut up, _**Bram**_."

Sir Verius rolled his eyes. _I believe he's disappointed that I've lived._ he thought. _He__usually despises when I live for another day._

For the one who spoke the formal was an insolent Puffball; his skin is white, he has furry white hair on his head, his feet are gray, his eyes are scarlet, and he wears armor similar to any other Puffball Star Warrior.

However, the other one who spoke the latter is a female humanoid creature. Her skin is the darkest of purple, her waist-lenghed hair are the same color too, her eye pupils are like two little suns, her long abstract dress are sparkling gold, its waist beaded with amber on it and its skirt are tendril, and her shining shoes are also shining gold. She also has a tiara similar to a Burning Leo's with an amber on it.

She was also holding a female Cappy baby gently, who has a royal a golden headress with a green gem on her head.

Bram pretended to be shocked, gawking at the humanoid. "My... your highness, I've never thought you would say such profanity to a Star Warrior!"

Her eyes glared like golden daggers at him. "Oh, just get out of here. I want to talk to Sir Verius in peace," she calmly demanded.

He shrugged. "Fine..." Bram walked away.

As he was gone, Sir Verius kneeled (if he can) to her. "Welcome to the Dynasty, _**Queen Gabija of Hotbeat**_. A pleasure to meet your noble presence."

The queen bowed down as a term of respect. "I thank you for your welcoming and your help." Her eyes darkened morosely. "_He_ would've eliminated my whole race if it wasn't for you."

Sir Verius kept kneeling, beaming at the Cappy infant.

"And hello to you, _**Princess Raia of Hop Star**_. Your sister must be worried for you."

He standed up and looked around. "Is _**Sir Gallant**_ here?"

"Yes, he's talking to Liutenant Cosmos," Queen Gabija replied with a smile. "They're cousins, after all."

Sir Verius chuckled. "I won't forbid that. Not at all."

"Raia!"

They both turned around to see Princess Miki and another humanoid rushing towards Queen Gabija.

The other humanoid is similar-looking to the Queen, for she is her mother. Her flesh and hair are light lanveder, and she has a small ponytail and golden tiara with a blue gem, she wears orange makeup on her eyelids, wears a striking blue sleeveless dress, pretty blue shoes, and her pupils are magenta in her white eyes.

"See? She's okay," assuaged the humanoid creature as her mother bend down for Princess Miki to take Princess Raia in her hands.

Sir Verius smiled between Queen Gabija and her daughter. "Ah, hello _**Princess Garlude**_. You look as beautiful as your mother."

She giggled, blushing. "Oh! Why thank you Sir Verius, but please call me Garlude..." She then smirked. "Or you could call me daughter too. I've heard that you and my mother have a cru-!"

Queen Gabija smacked her hands in Garlude's mouth in an unladylike way. "Now now... why won't you go and converse with people in your own age?" she entreated her to go, flushing crimson in her cheeks.

Sir Verius just stayed there like a statue, blushing a bit.

"Wut mwother rweally wikes wou!" Garlude muffled in her mother's hands, but Queen Gabija twisted her head to look eye to eye.

Her mother's expression was of total anger. "Go and apologize to him! NOW!" she bellowed, her eyes flaming furiously. "Do you know he has _lost _his own _wife_? TODAY? YOU'VE FOOLISHLY INSULTED HIM WITHOUT KNOWING!"

Garlude recoiled miserably, her eyes wailing up. She instantly scurried to Sir Verius, her head down.

"I'm really sorry, forgive me," she lamented, then scurried away from the two.

Queen Gabija's eyes calmed down, but are saddened. "I wouldn't blame her... but she should know to think before she speaks." Her eyes darkened into tiny embers. "She's just like her father."

Sir Verius layed his hand on her shoulder. "But she was just joking, and Earla's death just happened right now. She wouldn't know that."

She glanced at him with rueful eyes. "You're right..." She looked around. "Where's your son, Arthur?"

He grinned, the Queen doesn't know about one teensy weensy thing. "Having some fun with his _new brother_."

**-...-**

"Poyo! Hahaha!"

Falspar laughed and laughed as he scampered around the Dynasty's cafeteria. As many Star Warriors were eating, serving, or getting food, some of them watched admirably as the red-headed Puffball concealed himself under the tables.

So... what was the reason Falspar was hiding for?

He and three other infants were actually playing hide and seek.

Nonsurat was actually it, so he's the one looking for them. Falspar watched as Dragato hided himself inside an unused pot, and Arthur covered himself in a Star Warrior's cape.

As they were all hidden just in time, Nonsurat appeared from the enterance.

"Poyo!" he chortled, already seeing poor Arthur in the cape so he paced towards him. But Arthur was fast, he dodged as Nonsurat jumped and landed on the floor with a thud.

Falspar and Dragato joined in, jumping to get Arthur. He barely dodged them two, surprized of the ambush; but as he was concentrating on Falspar and Dragato, Nonsurat catched him as he was on top on Arthur.

"Piyo Poy!" Nonsurat cheered in his victory.

Arthur tried to get out, but Nonsurat's weight kept him down. "Poyo!" he whined.

Unfortunately, Falspar and Dragato jumped in, crushing Arthur's breath in the process. As the four were having fun (despite Arthur), Arthur heard a beeping sound.

The others were still laughing, can't they hear it? Arthur ignored everything but the beeping sound he was perceiving. He jumped, for a voice was quietly echoing in his ears.

_"... 10 ..."_

_"... 9 ..."_

Arthur was worried, why was it counting numbers down?

_"... 8 ..."_

_"... 7 ..."_

He heard a strong booming sound and terrified screams echoing in his ears.

_"... 6 ..."_

_"... 5 ..."_

Then Arthur heard another voice that was trembling... and the tone was despondent.

_"... It can't be..."_

Arthur's eyes widened, somehow this voice caused him to realize what the beeping sound meant.

"POYO!" he cried out in alarm, which caused the other three Puffballs to pause their laughing and glanced at him in concern and astonishment.

_"... 4 ..."_

"Poyo!?" Falspar hollered dreadfully, trying to soothe Arthur down.

_"... 3 ..."_

"Poyo poy?" asked Dragato anxiously.

_"... 2 ..."_

"Po... yo..." Nonsurat murmured in sudden dismay.

_"... 1 ..."_

The other Star Warriors gazed at the four in apprehension, and Althea rushed beside them, panting. She looked up with wide, frightened eyes. Somehow, she knew why Arthur has suddenly cried out in consternation.

"It... It can't be..." she whispered in horror.

_"... 0 ..."_

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

The Star Warriors screamed and shrieked in shock; some lying on the floor, dead, others injured with different rates, and the rest were panicking around the area. Almost the whole cafeteria was demolished, yet still in some pieces. The roof was completely obliterated, however, and a few places nearby took damage by the same cause. Despite of that, the Dynasty didn't took as much damage as other starships would. The only good news throughout the other effects.

On the other hand, Arthur and other three stood there motionless. Were they alive?

... Or were they dead?

Sir Verius stood at the enterance with a devastated counterance, for that he took notice of the four Puffball's condition.

"NOOOOO!" he bewailed, sprinting to the four. He gently carried his son Arthur first, urging to shed tears.

"Arthur... Oh, my son..." he mourned, ashamed of almost losing him yet again... or maybe... Sir Verius _did_ lose Arthur this time. There's rarely second chances for a Star Warrior, you know.

Althea and Queen Gabija sauntered to the broken Leader of the Star Warriors; showing genuine demeanors of utter pity. But Althea also rushed to her sons, emitting out a soft cry as she carried them both affectionately. Queen Gabija carried Falspar, since he who was the only one left out.

"... Was he the 'new brother' of Arthur, Sir Verius?" she asked in an imperceptible volume. Sir Verius nodded for an answer; his eyes clouded in desolation.

Queen Gabija lend out her available hand to pat his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your losses..." she lamented.

Suddenly, though, Althea growled as she looked up. "YOU!"

The other two looked up as well, noticing the odd-winged girl on top of the roof. She was smirking triumphantly, gloating at the unmoving baby Puffballs.

"This happens when ya intervene us Demonbeasts!" she cackled vindictively. "Ya fools should've just simply gave us th' princes an' princesses... so they can meet Nightmare's heir to th' throne!" The odd-winged girl pretended as if she'd grimaced. "But _nooooooo_, ya refused to give 'em to us! An' this..." She gaved them a blasé glare. "... is what ya all deserved."

Althea shook her head as if she was wrong about something. _"Κάνεις λάθος ... είναι ακόμα ζωντανοί!" _she announced.

She odd-winged Puffball pretended to gasp, flabbergasted. "Well, I'll be! I didn't know that!" Then her mien changed into cruel hysterics. "Yet they've forgetten their memories, ya dufus!"

Althea sighed in despair. "I know..." The other two though, were both mixed with relief and dismay sentiments.

"Ya may be a _Healer_..." the strange girl indicated. "But I am... what ya call, a _Witch_. Even though bein' a Jester seems more a' th' fun side!" She then rolled her eyes. "Anywho, I must be goin'. That _boy_ a' yers gave me a good slash in th' wing of mines..."

Sir Verius finally noticed the large gash in her left wing; he even wondered how could she endure the pain since her expressions showed no agony. The odd-winged girl prepared to fly away with difficulty, but flew with little problem nonetheless. And Queen Gabija had only leered irefully at the strange girl the whole time... but also in _concern _and _surprize_. Why, you ask? She'd perceived something so astonishing, yet she had only presumed it could be true. What she thought...

Is that the strange girl might be expecting a _child_ soon.

"... What should we do? With the four Puffball's memory gone?" Sir Verius question to Althea interrupted Queen Gabija's thoughts. The Healer pondered for a moment, but then she started to explain her idea for the Puffball's memory loss condition. Queen Gabija sighed, she had no time to ponder about trivial matters such as that; Sir Verius and everyone else in this ship is more vital than anything else right now.

And despite of Althea's plan to conceal about their memory loss, Sir Verius looked up to gaze at the stars.

_... I'm sorry, Earla. For losing Arthur's memory... _he grieved in his mind, but he then avowed vehemently. _I'll now protect the four at all costs... I promise. I just want them to live on happily... _His eyes darkened.

_... Even if I have to lose their trust in me..._

**-...-**

_And finally, the intro of the 4 famous Star Warriors has come to an end..._

_But do not go, though._

_This is barely the beginning of a new commencement._

_I shall tell you another chapter soon..._

_Goodbye, for now, my fellow readers..._

**o/O/o/O/o**

**Golden Guest: ... God this took long. I've been writing this for who knows how long! ... Oh well, it is finished! Yay!**

**So... was it good? I have a feeling I've done the ending with little effort... Or is it just me? This is also longer than the DV one, no idea why though.**

**And OMN I have MORE Kirby OCs! ... My brain is already mindblowned!**

**Oh yeah, I've got some vital information!**

**Here's what my OC Althea was saying in Greek languages:**

_**Γεια σας, αγάπες μου!**_** means **_**Hello, my darlings!**_

_**Είναι αυτό ένα άλλο ο γιος σου, κύριε; **_**means **_**Is this another son of yours, sir?**_

_**Και Είναι Arthur εντάξει; **_**means **_**And is Arthur okay? **_**(Actually, you could put any name in this sentence and it won't change.)**

_**Ξέρω ήδη τι συνέβη... πέθανε, αυτή δεν... **_**means **_**I already know what happened... she died, didn't she...**_

_**Κάποια μέσα, κύριε Verius; **_**means **_**Shall we get inside, Sir Verius?**_

_**Κάνεις λάθος ... είναι ακόμα ζωντανοί! **_**means **_**You're wrong... they're still alive!**_

**That's it for the foreign languages...**

**WAIT! VERY CRUCIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**... I would like you guys to lend me some of your ****OCs**** for my story, please.**

**Well, if you guys don't mind about it...**

**And if you guys want too, I will need lots of information about them!**

**Like this:**

**Name: (First, last, medium [If you got a medium name].)**

**Gender: (Male, Female, Genderless, Genderswitch, or it could even be both a male/female type of gender!)**

**Appearance: (Specifically.)**

**Personality: (Same from above.)**

**Occupation: (You know... Are they a Star Warrior, Healer, Ninja, Mailman [or girl], all-powerful being [like an Ancient! *Mindblown*], Random citizen from another planet, etc?) (However! If it's a Demonbeast or something from the Dark, evil side, I suggest you go to the Demon Version one, okay?)**

**Powers/Weapons: (Meh. Anything that helps the OC!)**

**Role: (For my story, are they gonna do a major role, medium role, minor role, random role, or any other role you refer to choose?)**

**Purpose: (What do they want to do? Help someone, fight against someone, assasinate someone, steal something, warn someone, pair up with someone, randomize someone, etc?)**

**Oh yeah! If you guys have created a planet of your own, I would love to hear more about it!**

**Who knows? I might put it in my story!**

**... Whelp, that's all I have to ask!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
